Royal Flush
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Working for S.H.I.E.L.D. on earth along with Thor and Harry, as well as Severus tagging along after them. Sif went bad took magical artifacts across the universe. Wanting to be noticed, not just the female warrior that was friends with Thor. But something much more than that.
1. Chapter 1

Royal Flush

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 1

Hermione and Loki came back to the main castle of Asgard. Where they would be meeting up with a few others before heading off to Midgard. Loki was not in a great of a mood. He wanted their honeymoon to last a bit longer. But they had promised an organization on Midgard that they would be helping them. He just wished that his wife wasn't so kind-hearted.

He wore his normal leather and metal warrior prince onsomble. While Hermione wore what he could describe as...his personal distraction. She wore black leather pants that seemed to look like her second skin. Button-down emerald green long sleeve shirt. Along with a black leather vest that could be laced up with all sizes. She even wore black leather boots.

All of her leathers had a metal covering important places to keep her body safe. All of it seemed to match what he was wearing. She even had a cloak that wrapped around her that looked similar to his coat. He was having a hard time fighting with himself about wanting to take her back to the Chateau.

The two had entered the throne room, where the king sat upon his golden chair. Giving the couple a thoughtful look. "Loki, Hermione. Good to see the two of you...in good health."

Loki glared towards the man that raised him. "Same to you...father." He turned his head to where he saw his brother. "Ready for Midgard, Thor?" Seeing him dressed his normal battle garb.

"As ready as I can be," stated muscular blonde male. He took a deep breath before looking towards his father. "Should we all leave Asgard? I mean, I should stay in case something else happens…"

"No," Odin grumbled. He shook his head while waving his hand about. "You should go." He glared towards the hallway behind them. "We need to build on our allies...for the future. You never what it will hold…"

Loki huffed, he glanced towards Hermione, who was smiling like a new shining star. "You know...you could act like a normal person, dear."

"What do you mean," she asked sweetly. Her brown eyes sparkle, as she glanced into his own green eyes. "It's not every day that I get to...travel much." From the look that she was giving him, she knew that she was affecting him by what she was wearing. "Now Loki," she purred. "You don't want me to not feel happy?"

"No," he shook his head. Raising his hands up. He had seen her angry and it wasn't because of him. It was because of the servants waking them up...the day after the wedding. Before they had given her any coffee. "I'm all for you being happy, dear. But...could you try to act...like a normal person?"

Harry spoke up at that moment, wearing something similar to Thor's, but more gold with a lion on his chest. "Believe me Loki...you don't want to anger her." He shook his head. "Malfoy had a bloody nose for a few hours after him angering her."

Severus grumbled, "Was that what happened?" His voice carried with a dull indifferent tone. "He wouldn't tell me...why he needs help fixing his nose." Severus wore black with green undertones with silver. Along with a silver looking snake across his chest.

"What's with you and animals," asked Loki as he waved towards the two Midgardian men.

Hermione smiled, "That would because of their sporting their houses."

"Their houses, Hermione," asked Odin. For once, Loki could be heard that he was intrigued.

"Yes, houses. Don't you remember Hogwarts," she asked. She had gotten a nod from the king. She went on to say, "Well, Gryffindor." She pointed towards Harry. "The house of the brave in red and gold, with a lion." She then pointed towards Severus. "Slytherin, the house of cunning in green and silver, with a snake."

"Which house were you?"

"Gryffindor," she stated with a smile. "But I was almost in Ravenclaw, the house of the wise, blue and bronze, with a raven."

Odin nodded from his throne. "Yes, brave and wise." He stroked his beard cover chin. "Both qualities that any princess should ever need… Which also leads me to say, you're now the goddess of such. Live your life with those two in mind."

If Loki hadn't seen it for himself, he wouldn't believe it. The smile that Hermione had worn earlier was non-existent. Sure he had joked around about what she would be a goddess of. But to see her really not interested in, he was baffled. 'She really did marry me, for me…?'

He saw that Harry was biting his lips, seeing the poor boy trying to fight a laugh. He was going to have to talk to the Wizarding World's savior about his wife. Because he had to be honest with himself, he was having a hard time believing that she really didn't want to be a goddess.

Thor seemed to have seen what was going on. "We should be heading out…" He bowed to the elder man. "See you when we return...father."

"Yes," grumbled the aging king. "Let the stars guide you home…" He waved them out of the throne room.

Loki wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and lead her out of the castle. "Dear, you shouldn't allow father to get to you… I know that I was a bit miffed about your happiness. But he was only trying to make you feel like you belong."

"I know," stated Hermione softly. "It's just," she growled. "I've always had a hard time...accepting titles I guess."

"What...Know-It-All wasn't a great title," asked her old potions teacher.

"HEY, I earned that title," she cried out. She crossed her arms in a huff. "I didn't like being called that, but I earned it!" She sighed before looking into Loki's eyes. "Tell me, Loki. What with the title of the goddess of brave and wise...should act like?"

"Oh, dear," he purred into her ear. Bringing her closer to him, feeling her heat radiating to his side. "What you do best… Allow your heart and brain to lead you where you should go." He pulled her closer to where he pecked her on her temple. "Nothing else matters if you can't act like yourself, dear."

"Thanks, Loki," she smiled wholeheartedly. "I don't know what I'll do without you…"

He sighed, "You would have heard the same words coming from Harry if I'm not mistaken." He glanced towards the Midgardian in question with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't that right, Harry?"

The young man gave a sheepish look. "I would have gotten there...eventually. But Hermione likes to have someone to tell her point blank on things like that. Sadly," he glanced away with a blush across his cheeks. "I seemed to be the kind to not say much. Or say...too much."

Severus chuckled darkly, "Yes. It's sad for our world to have you to fall back to for saving us all. Let's hope for the 'greater good' that we can have others do the job."

"Hey," cried Harry with a glare in his eyes. "Don't forget that I had helped out of Azkaban…"

"If I remember right, it was Prince Loki and King Odin that helped me…"

Hermione turned to the two males with a hiss. "Would you two stop IT!" She pulled herself away from Loki and made her way to them. "Don't forget we have a job to do!"

"Yes, princess," the two called out as one. Like they had planned it all. Making Hermione glare at them even more. Starting another round of hissing at them.

Even if they hadn't planned it, it had caused Loki to chuckle darkly. He hadn't planned on enjoying himself on this trip. He knew it was important to establish new allies. Since the universe itself was endless. It was time to seek out...as well as help others.

Loki glanced towards his brother. "Do you really think that his...Nick Fury would want to work with us? I mean, he did seem a bit off."

Thor sighed, "We can only hope, Loki." His blue eyes fixed towards his brother. "But whatever it is brother...we shall face it together."

"It's not it, Thor. We're doing this with my wife, she is very trusting at times."

"Yeah," the muscled brother smirk towards him. "She married you," he chuckled.

"Ha...ha...very funny," Loki spoke darkly. He could only imagine his eyes becoming dark with his anger. Then his eyes flashed for a moment. "At least I'm the better looking out of the two of us…"

Thor patted Loki on the back, smirking even more. "Of course you are," he boasted. "It takes a cunning man like you to wrangle a beauty like her. One with brains to back it up," his eyebrows waved at him.

Loki gasped at him before laughing. "I don't know if I should be angry for myself or my wife's for that statement." He shook his head. "You cease to amaze me...Thor."

"Can't imagine a dull life without the two of us, brother." Thor smirked, seeing nothing was going to bring him down. "We should head to the Bifrost…"

The group found some horses outside of the castle. Before mounting and taking off the Bifrost area. Hermione sat behind Loki, not really enjoying a horse ride without him. She had gotten used to being close to him. Even though she was looking forward. To working with the secret organization back on Earth. She could shake off a feeling that something...was going to happen and she can't put a finger on it.

Once the group of five had reached the Bifrost. Heimdall glanced at the group, grunting before picking his sword to use it as a key. Where he was able to open the gateway.

"I'm sending you off to where they will pick up in...some airship. They'll take you where you need to go." The dark skin man in golden armor glanced towards Hermione with a smile. "Remember princess...call my name and I'll get you."

She smiled towards the kind gatekeeper. "Thanks, Heimdall. I shall remember that…"

Loki sighed, "Let's get this over with." He leads everyone closer to the Bifrost. Before being sucked into the tunnel of color and moving stars. After a bit of falling, he landed on the solid ground of Midgard. He looked around and saw a man in dark clothing with a smile on his face.

"Greetings from Earth, I'm Agent Carson…"

Hermione walked over to the man, the same man that they had met before. Before they had the pleasure of talking with Nick Fury in person. "Hello, Agent Carson," her lips pulled into a smile. "Where are we heading off to?"

"Follow me, Hermione," he answered in his own bright smile. Leading the group into a small aircraft. When everyone was inside, the pilot took them airborne. "We're ten minutes out to where we make our rondaview point…"

Harry glanced at the flying object with a raised eyebrow before facing Hermione. "Do you know…?"

"Stark," she stated simply. "Tony Stark made all this," she waved over the aircraft. She then glanced at the Carson with a raised eyebrow. "Or at least souped it up?"

The agent in question chuckled. "I see you know his work, Hermione. You would be correct." He glanced out of the window through the cockpit. "He had a hand in the design but we had our own workers that built it."

"Ironman," asked Harry with worry in his tone. "The same man that built weapons before making his flying toy?" He shook his head before he let out a bit of air. "What's world come to..?"

Carson sighed, "The same...Tony." His light eyes fixed towards Hermione. "I thought you said that you two were...away from the normal world. How come you heard about Tony?"

"I read, Carson," stated Hermione with a huff. "My parents send newspapers and magazines for me to read." She glanced out the window as well. "Almost every technology piece I've read had his image on it. It's hard to ignore a man like him…"

"No," the man chuckled. "It's even worse in person." He shook his head, as his eyes glanced up towards the ceiling. "That man is...out there."

"Out there," asked Severus. He sounded interested in what was going on.

"Yes," stated Hermione as she turned towards her old teacher. "He's a genius but out there. He's like Tom Riddle with his own brain to work with. Back when he was able to do research without the aid of others to do it for him."

"Oh yes, how can I forget," Severus asked with a dull tone. He shivered, as his dark eyes became darker. "That man was a menus to us all…" He shook his head, glaring at whatever his mind had brought forward. "A madman in the making…"

"That's Tony," stated Carson. "He doesn't know when it's enough or when he should stop. His girlfriend Pepper had almost died because of him." He looked sad, at least from his eyes. "He is a walking time bomb."

"Agreed," stated Hermione simply. "But he has his moments from what I've seen. He had even stopped a few men on his own...from taking over his company and world. Can't really fault a man that was thrown into the business years after his father died."

Thor gave a thoughtful look. "Granted, any job would be hard on them. Even after picking it up from your own father… Too big of shoes to fill."

Harry glanced towards Hermione. "Really...picking it up after years after his father?" He took a deep breath. "That's how I felt about not wanting to take on Auror business. Both my dad and Sirius were apart of that. I wanted to be doing it for me...not having to look up to the ghosts before me."

She nodded, as a smile graced her lips. "But you did a lovely job with Quidditch. Even after I've pointed out that your own father had done it." Her voice sounded loving but light as she spoke to him.

"That's different Hermione." Harry shook his head, as a small smile pulled at his lips. "At least with Quidditch I was a natural at it."

"Quidditch," asked those that didn't know what they were talking about.

"We'll show you," stated Harry and Hermione. Both giving a small smile.

"I'll even play it...with a few others," stated Harry with a bright smile. "You might even enjoy it, Loki."

The mischief prince glanced at his wife. "What do you have to do?"

"Fly a broom...hope that you don't fall off," stated Hermione as she became pale.

"It's a lot more than that," glared Harry. "But it's part of it," he smiled, as memories played through his head. "I was a seeker. I get to catch a small golden ball with wings before the other team does. It's one of the fastest and smallest of things to find."

Severus sighed deeply, "Yes and who was the one to catch one with his mouth?"

"Sorry," defended Harry. "I was trying to not die from Quill's excuse of a curse on my broom." He turned towards Severus with a glare. "Why don't you try to do the same, professor?"

"No thanks," he stated with an indifferent tone of voice. "I had to keep my brains as I was hung upside down, by someone's father…"

Hermione glared at the two. "That's enough, we have other things to do."

"We're not even there yet," stated Harry. As his green eyes glanced out the window. "Unless," he pointed towards the dot on the water. "That's it?"

"Great," mumbled Hermione as dark thoughts seemed to run through her head. "That's all I need, to be trapped on a military ship…"

Carson glanced towards her with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong about being on a military warship?"

"My father," she stated with a shiver down her spine. "I've heard enough war stories from him."

After a few minutes, they found themselves on the flight deck. Being led down into the balls of iron, steel, and other unknown metals that was keeping the boat afloat. After a while of a maze of untold destination. They found themselves...in what looked to be the command center of the whole place.

Loki kept himself close to Hermione. He didn't want to cause problems, even though he was bored enough to want to try...something. But he knew her wrath, would be enough to prevent him from trying. He made his way into a chair, before taking her hand to get her to sit on his lap. He saw the blush on her face, as she saw others looking towards them.

' _I'm so going to get it,'_ his thoughts ran a bit darkly. ' _But it's worth it to see her blush. I'm just simply telling them that she's mine. Nothing wrong at all…'_

"Miss Granger," stated a dark man with a patch on his eye stated.

"She's no longer Miss Granger, Commander Fury," stated Loki darkly. His eyes flashed his anger towards the man in question. "Please remember that in the future."

"What am I to call her then, Mrs. Loki doesn't sound very appealing…"

Those around the table. Looked like they were trying to prevent themselves from laughing. Loki gave a smile of his own. "Well, you could call her Princess Hermione…"

"Don't start that again," stated the woman, herself. She really hated being called that. "Do we have to bring this fight here...after me saying I don't to be called that."

"Okay," he purred into her ear. "Goddess...Hermione," he drugged out, knowing that it might get him killed. "Since father...had bestowed you to being the goddess of the brave and wise…"

Thor bit his lips, trying not to laugh but couldn't hide his smile. Severus looked bothered than ever. Harry was pacing around the table, chuckling softly under his breath. While others looked towards each other, trying to make sense on what was being said.

"Goddess," asked a man with dark hair and laidback impression. "How does one become a god," he leaned back into his chair, crossing his arm.

"Tony Stark," Hermione ask with no nonsense look on her face. "Unless you want to come back to Asgard and find yourself married...I don't think you'll ever be a god of anything." That caused many to laugh at hearing her sass and wit that Loki had enjoyed hearing.

"Thank GOD for small favors," stated Fury with heat in his voice. "Alright, Hermione… Thank you, for taking the time away from your honeymoon to come…"

"WHAT," the gathering people cried out.

Fury waved them to quiet. "But we have an issue." He turned to someone at the nearest computer to tell them something before facing them again. "But we believe…" He waved towards the table where a screen came to live. "...that she is one of your people."

Causing Loki, Hermione, and Thor to look at what was before them. Seeing Sef walking across the screen with a blue cube of energy. Along with a few others surrounding her.

"Sef," stated Thor in a lost-sounding voice. "But...I don't understand." He glanced up, seeing the sorrow in his blue eyes. "She would never do this… She has no reason to come to earth…"

A man with sandy blonde hair and muscles huffed at his seat. "Are you sure?" He waved his hand towards the image. "Because it looks like she knew what she was doing."

"Who are you," asked Thor with his eyes squinted at him.

"Steve Rogers, also known as, Captain of America." Hermione gave a small smile towards the muscled man. "He was found in the frozen waters. Some say...he's a soldier out of time."

Steve sighed, "Thanks for the reminder." His eyebrow raised, "Hermione?" He looked like he was lost or trying to catch up on what was going on.

"Yes," she answered with a smile.

"What kind of energy did she take," asked another man, who looked like he wanted to run. "What is the sunificate of that thing that she took?"

"That Doctor Banner," Fury gave a dark look. "Is none of your concern…"

"It's an energy source," stated Loki. "From Asgard...our father," he waved towards himself and his brother. "Had left it here...thousands of your earth years for safe keeping. He was hoping that the secret order that he left it to, would keep it out of everyone's hands." He glanced towards Thor with a raised an eyebrow. "Looks like they did a terrible job at that…"

Thor grunted in agreement. "Midgardians weren't met for that kind of power…" He shook his head, sighing as he crossed his arms. "This is becoming far bigger than it should have been."

Hermione turned her head towards the two brothers before growling. "Alright! What am I missing?"

Causing everyone else to sit around the table to listen in. "Hermione," stated Loki with sorrow. "Father," he glanced towards Thor for a moment before looking towards her. "Was another man, back in the days of the war. Years ago, during your so-called Ice Age. Was the Age of the Frost Giants that came to Midgard to declare war on us. Catching the mortals of the world at the crossfires."

He took a deep breath. "It was a power source that could be used by ones...inner power. Since the Frost Giants have the power to freeze things. The cube was used to freeze all that stood in their way…"

"Do you mean to say," Dr. Banner glanced towards the mischief god. "That it could freeze everything...in its wake?" He glanced towards the video again. "It looks like it can do more than that…"

"What were you doing when this happened," asked Hermione with a harsh tone in her voice.

"Making a doorway through...space," stated Fury with discomfort in his voice. "We were also trying to...extract the power that it was radiating from it. In order to find...clean energy…"

Thor growled, "This power is something that you mortals have no way of controlling!" He waved towards the screens. "I'm surprised it did nothing more than tearing a hole through your world."

"I agree," stated Steve with a glare towards the commander. "I've seen it back in the day before I was plunged into the sea. You should have left it where you've found it! It wasn't met for us to use, not when I saw the Red Skull trying to use it to kill all that stood in their way!"

"Red Skull," asked Thor, as he turned towards Hermione.

"War hungry killers that almost took over the world. Believing that their way of living was their God Gift to Man…" She shook her head, looking sad. "If it wasn't for Steve Roger," she waved towards the sandy blonde man. "The world would have been lost."

"Yes," Tony Stark gave a glare. "...the very man my father worshiped for years…"

A man dressed in black walked closer to them. After he had been standing from a far distance in the room, glared at each of them in turn. "I just have one question," he then pointed towards the screen and rewind it to show a woman with scarlet red hair. "How is your...Sef controlling her? Because I've worked for her...yes she was on the wrong side before. But she wouldn't turn her back on me…"

"Hawkeye," stated Fury with a sigh. "We have already spoken about this…"

"Was she carrying a staff," asked Loki, as he leaned closer to the screens. When he saw what he was looking for, he groaned. "I was looking for that…" He tapped Hermione on the thigh for him to get up. Once he was up, he started pacing the room.

"What is it Loki," asked Thor with worry in his voice. "What does your staff do?"

"Other than channeling my magic," he turned towards those in the room at large. "It can control people." He moved around the room as he was thinking. "It can also use any weapon...from the worlds that we've visited. If you haven't forgotten, Thor!"

"Great," the Asgardian brother groaned. "I've forgotten your magic...has it's uses. But to have Sef having that staff...it's not going to be a walk in a park…" He closed his eyes. "Of all the things to loose Loki!"

"Sorry, I was in the middle of a wedding when it was stolen!"

Thor grumbled, "Alright. You'll get a pass on that, since it was...your wedding."

"Thanks…"

Hermione huffed, as she glanced towards Severus and Harry. "Did either of you saw anything going on that night? Anything at all?"

Both of them took a deep breath. Letting everyone know that they were thinking.

"I normally don't lax in things like that," stated Severus with worry in his eyes. "Of all the things...why haven't I picked up on something like that?"

Harry groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. "I might have...seen her sneaking around. I didn't think much of it at the time. Thinking that she was part of...security at the wedding or something. Then I saw something in her hands, which I had thought was odd. But then again, she was a warrior. Wasn't she?"

"Yes," agreed Thor as he nodded his head. "One of the best that I've ever trained with…" He walked away from the screen with sorrow in his eyes. "I just don't understand...what would cause her to turn away from everything…? Everything that made her, who she was…"

Hermione turned towards Fury with a harsh look in her eyes. "What about you, what made you want to use that power source anyway? Do you have any idea that it was calling out...to someone?"

"We didn't know that...not until she popped out of the doorway that it was made into." He growled, seeing the frustration that he was displaying. "I just wanted to use it...to better prepare my people...for anything."

"Well," cried out Thor with his big bad harshness. "You've sent out a call! Stating that you're ready for a HIGH OUT WAR!"

"War," cried out Dr. Banner. He shook his head in disbelief. "You're telling me that it's a calling card?!"

Harry had stopped looking at the screen. "That cube looks like it could...power the world for anything. There would be never-ending power...from what I could see," he stated kindly.

Loki glanced towards Hermione. "You know this world, dear. What would that cube do?"

"Without having my hands on it," she asked as she glanced around. She took a deep breath. "It could be anything for earth." Her eyes turned towards Tony. "A power source, a weapon," she turned towards Steve. "...a medical miracle..." She then turned her eyes towards Dr. Banner. "...or a medical nightmare.."

"Why do I have a feeling that you know…" Dr. Banner glanced towards Fury with heat in his eyes. "...everything about us."

The man in question raised his hands. "Unlike you'll, I never had gotten a chance to send any files to her…"

"Speaking of files," barked Steve. "Why didn't we get anything on them," he pointed towards Loki, Thor, Hermione, Severus, and Harry. "We should all be on the same page here if we're going to be working with one another."

Severus, Harry, and Hermione glanced at each other with worry. "That's security clearance sensitivity," they stated as one.

"Now that doesn't seem fair," stated Tony with a whimper in his voice and pout on his lips.

Loki laughed, not believing that the rich Midgardian hated not knowing the answers. "Well, have you heard of...Merlin and his King Arthur?"

"How hasn't," stated Tony with a chuckle. "Legends like that had kept boys like me to wonder the world."

"Not legends," purred Loki with a dark look in his eyes. "Apparently, Merlin was the first of…" He waved his hand towards them. "...their kind."

"No," gasped Tony had he grabbed the table before him. "You gotta be shitting me!" His eyes popped out as he glanced towards the three. "Druids! Please tell me you're druids!"

"No," stated Severus, with a dull sound to his voice. "We haven't been called that since King Arthur's time…"

Harry shook his head, as many within the room were shocked at the discovery. "Great...professor! At least I wasn't the one who...leaked that information out." He gave an innocent look.

"Merlin," cried Severus with anger in his voice. "Ever since waking up from that snake bite! I've left my double agent skills…"

"Then what are you called," asked Hawkeye. He looked like he was a hunter, ready to jump at something… "Since you've said enough, might as well go on with it."

"Witches and wizards," stated Hermione in a huff. After everyone gave surprised. "Oh really," she cried out in anger. "Where do you think books such as Wizard of Oz had gotten it from? It from chatty Cathies of our world that's what had done it!"

As the group glanced at each other, a computer flashed to life showing an image of Sef. Showing her making her way into a museum in Germany. Steve grumbled, "When can I be done with that country…?"

"We got our heading," Fury called out to his control room. Causing the massive boat to change into an airship before taking off the air.

Loki glanced around with a raised eyebrow. ' _Midgard is more advanced than what we've had believed…'_


	2. Chapter 2

Royal Flush

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 2

It was agreed from the airship that Hermione and Loki to stay behind, along with Severus and Harry. They were going to see if Sif would allow Thor will let him talk things through with him. Hoping that it wouldn't cause massive damage if she was confronted with someone that she knew well. It was also agreed that Tony Stark and Steve Rogers would accompany Thor to Germany.

Hermione found herself in Loki's arms, as they sat at the table. Waiting to oversee the interactions over the screens, when the group faced off Sif. Hermione was a bit worried about what they would find out. She had talked with Thor before he had left and seen through his eyes. That he feared for his childhood friend.

"We're a couple minutes out," stated the call that came in from Steve that wrang out the massive room. Causing Hermione to open her eyes to glance at the table screen. "We should be touching down in a minute."

Loki leaned into her since she was sitting in his lap. His lips moving the shell of her ear. "Is everything alright?"

"Tired," she whispered back. Rubbing her hands across her face. "I've never been this tired before."

"It could be planet jumping," he stated with a kind sounding vibrations of his voice. "You'll get used to it, once you've done it a few more times." His arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer to him. "It could also because Thor and I have elemental magic to help us."

Hermione turned her head around to where she could see him. "What elemental magic?"

"Well, I have frozen or ice magic because of my true parentage," his deep voice rolled in calm tones. "While Thor has storm or thunder magic. Allowing him to interact with everything around him."

Hermione sighed before her eyes focused back on the screen table. "I don't know if I have elemental magic…"

"You might have," stated Loki with a wave of coolness coming off of him. "Or your magic could be adapting since you've been living in Asgard for quite a while. Your magic...might be evolving."

"Interesting concept," stated Hermione with wonder in her voice. "Maybe...after all this is done. I might want to revisit that mindset." She saw the images on the screen of Tony in his Iron Man suit moving towards the nearby entrance of the museum. "Right now, we have to see what's going on…"

She heard footsteps coming towards them. She could be heard by the sounds that it was Severus and Harry coming back...from their need to exploring the ship. She didn't fault them for wanting them to do something. If she wasn't so tired, she would have wanted to explore as well.

Before them, they saw Tony following close behind Thor. Seeing that Tony was going to be center stage for anything. Also, a reason to tag the billionaire with a camera. She wasn't surprised that she had received a flirt for her efforts with the man.

Sif had just walked out the white marble looking building. In her warrior outfit that Hermione had seen her in at Asgard. Making the witch believe that the warrior was comfortable in her own skin. Causing the newly princess uncomfortable. She could never understand women, who could dress so openly like that.

"Sif, come home," stated Thor in a tone that Hermione would never imagine. It sounded...like he was begging her to see reason. "Whatever has happened, we can fix it."

"NO Thor, there is NO fixing this!" The female warrior had a fire in her eyes. The kind that will not back down. "HE will not let ME GO! HE will find me, NO matter where I'm at!" She shook her head, as she balled her hands causing white knuckles. "He has big plans...too big for anyone to understand."

Hermione stood up from the table and walked over to one of the computers. She started typing like crazy until she heard a voice coming from it. "Tony Stark isn't going to like you hacking his things...Hermione Granger."

"Hello J.A.R.V.I.S.," Hermione spoke to the computer. "Patch me thru and I'll stop hacking you."

"As you wish," stated the computer system. Then after a moment, "Mr. Stark, a Hermione Granger is trying to get thru, shall I patch her in?"

"What in God blazes," cried out Tony before a few curse words came out. "Alright," the man huff for a moment. "What do you want, princess?"

"Put me on speaker, Tony."

The man sighed, "J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"On it, sir." After a moment of computer input. "Go ahead…"

"Sif," Hermione asked through layers of computers. "Who is he that you speak of, the one who has planned?"

The woman growled as her eyes focused on Thor. "I'm not allowed to say it since he wants to work in the shadows." She looked like she was battling with herself. "But...he's looking for something… Something that will give him the most power...to rule...everything…"

Hermione turned to where she could see Loki with worry in her eyes. "Have you heard of anything? I know...that you have similar thoughts at one point."

Her husband shook his head, giving a thoughtful look. "Haven't heard anything…"

Hermione then turned towards the screens, seeing sparks of energy surrounding Sif. "What kind of power is he looking for?"

"Stones," Sif dragged the word out. Seeing that she was fighting something that no one could see. Her eyes came back to focus towards Thor again. "I only did it to get noticed...by you." Her lips pulled slowly into a sad smile. "I wanted...your love."

The female warrior walked slowly towards the massive man. Placing her hand on his cheek. "I wanted you to love me," her eyes pleading with him. "I...you were always the better part of me."

"Sif," Thor gave her a sad look. "I can't give what I don't have. My heart belongs to another… You were always...my friend."

Tony grumbled, "This is all sweet and all, but we need to bring her in."

"NO," cried Sif as she jumped from them. Crunching down low, waiting for an attack. "We will not bring me quietly! Not when I have things to do!" Before she started rushing towards Thor and started on their one on one battle.

Hermione saw that Sif was working on Thor's blind spots and made them her strengths. "Tony, Steve! Get behind her and take her out! Thor will not do it since they had fought with one another! Just wait until she's distracted and knock her out!"

"Got it," answered the two men.

Loki glanced at the screens with a smirk. "If I was there, I would distract her with one of my images and tackle her from behind." Hermione turned towards her husband, seeing that it was a little bit jumpy for a fight.

Severus and Harry were just watching the screens. Neither one of them wanted to jump it, they were just watching. They looked like they were just studying. She could only imagine seeing what they wanted. To see everyone's strengths and weaknesses were. Seeing that they may be working with them again.

It had taken them a few minutes but they had found the right opening that they needed and was able to take Sif down. They even had gotten some cuffs that wouldn't allow her to use her strength against them. Allowing them to easy to get her back to the airship.

Tony sighed, "We're heading back," once everyone had climbed into the jet. "We'll see you when we get back."

"Understood," stated Hermione. "J.A.R.V.I.S.," she called back into the computer.

"Yes, Hermione."

"You're now back to Tony Stark," she smiled before getting up from her seat.

"Very good, ma'am…"

"How come she gets the respect," cried out Tony, while being on the open channel for S.H.I.E.L.D. to hear them.

"She caressed my interface with care, sir," stated the computer incidentally. Causing many within hearing to laugh. Hermione blushed after hearing what was said about her.

"Have a thing for the...artificial intelligence, my dear," Loki asked with a purr in his voice. "Who knew you had such ways with things?"

Harry bit his lips as his eyes shone with humor. "Well...she does have ways with creatures like no one else. I mean, she has gotten a giant to like her."

Severus raised his eyebrow for a moment. "Who," he asked.

"Hagrid's half-brother."

"Oh," the once potions master nodded. "Then there is the werewolf and his mutt."

"Hey," cried Harry with a glare in his eyes. "Leave Remus and Sirius out of that! It's because of Hermione's quick wit that saved Sirius's life. Remus enjoys that educational bantering that Hermione provides him with."

"Yes, the ever know-it-all…" Severus shook his head, while a smirk graced his lips. "Then again, without her ever hunger for knowledge...who knows if you'd survive the war."

Harry glared at him for a moment. "Lucky for you, you wouldn't have to wonder…" He crossed his arms as he glanced out the nearest window.

Nick Fury glanced at them before facing Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "Is there any other married couples I need to know about?"

"Nope," she answered with a pop sound to the 'p'. "The reason they don't get along is that Harry looks like his father. While Severus was being bullied by said father, who had also taken the love of his life. Making Harry the son of that love…"

"Wow," stated the dark brooding man. "Talk about 'fucked' up!" He shook his head, while his one eye focused on the young woman. "Is there anything about you that I should know about." He glanced towards the two magical men. "Any of them harboring something for you?"

"No," she glared towards the man in charge. "But...I do need to talk to Tony." She glanced around for a moment. "He might be...my father…"

"What," gasped the man. Before turning away. "Never mind...why did I even bother asking…" He went to one of the people in front of the computer. "How far are they out?"

"Three hours, sir," answered the man.

"Good," he turned towards those that were at the table. "You all should find your rooms and rest. Since we will be more active at that moment."

Everyone had gotten onto their feet before leaving the bridge. Loki leads Hermione to their room. Since he had explored to their rooms, back when someone had shown them. But she wanted to stay on the bridge, keeping an eye on things.

When they had reached their room. Loki magicked their clothes away, giving her a predatory look. "You have been a naughty little minx," he purred at her. "You have no idea that I've been fighting to keep my hands to myself while out in public, wife."

"Oh really, Loki," she purred right back at him. She knew what she was doing. Whatever it took for him to be a good boy. "You enjoyed every moment of that…"

"I didn't say that I didn't…" He pushed her towards the bed before lightly shoving onto it, then climbed in right after her. "For that...you will pay every moment I have will you."

"Promise," her eyes darkened for what's to come. "You know for the God of Mischief, you've been...quite tame…"

At that moment he entered her with an energetic vibe behind it. Causing the two to moan in delight. "Just remember you're mine...always, mine."

"How," she breathed out as their bodies moved into a rhythm of their own. "How can I...forget something like that?" Even though they had been married for a short time. She had found that she could never get enough of him. "When you...pleasure me...in more ways than one."

Loki shifted his hips and found his wife moaning in pleasure. Just how he had found that he had liked the most. Deep and powerful thrusts. "Oh, wife." He took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of their love. "You spoil me so…"

"Loki," her voice husky for need and want. She grabbed a hold him, trying to bring him closer to him as humanly possible. Her mine, lost focus as it turned into a deep heated fog.

"Your heat is acting, wife." He kissed her lips, molding their lips together. Just before going for her jawline to her neck. "You're my heated star...in my lost coldness of space."

"Poetry…," a deep giggle left her luscious lips. "What other surprises...do you have, Loki?"

He pulled her hips up, angling himself deeper into her depths. "I didn't realize I was a dead man until I met you." His cool hands caressing her skin, causing goosebumps to form. "You're my reason for living...my light to my darkness…"

"Loki," she couldn't for the life of her. Say anything but his name. She had no idea if she would remember his loving words to her. But knew that she wanted them to be engraved in her soul. "You're...also...mine…"

At that moment, she had opened her eyes to see the calm but wild look in his eyes. It was enough to let her know that she had said something pleasing that was wasn't expecting to hear. Her saying something so open and true. It was enough to make her heart swell for him.

"You're just full of surprises, wife." She felt his vibrations of his baritone voice caressing her, like a lover that it was. "You are indeed brave and wise," he purred as he felt her walls squeezing down around him. "Because you've always seemed to know...what to say to me…"

The two exploded in their need and want for one another. They wrapped their arms around each other, hoping to keep each other close. As they waited on their cloud of bliss, while they came back to the world once more.

Once Hermione had found her mind again. She gave her husband a thoughtful look. "Alright, where did all that come from?"

He pulled out of her before laying on the bed, bringing her closer to him. Where her head was rest on his heart. "I don't know, wife. Something just came over me…" He shook his head, as he closes his eyes. "I really don't know where that came from, just something wanted to rip out of soul for some odd reason."

She had taken a deep breath. She had no idea that Loki was so passionate, even with his words. Hermione gave a hard look. "Does this have anything to do with being Frosty?"

Loki chuckled at her sense of humor or was it a lack of one. Neither one of them cared at the moment. "I really don't know, maybe." His arms tightened for a moment. "I guess I still have something to work on…"

"We all do, Loki." She pulled herself to a sitting position, to where she could see his eyes. "Even I have things to work on myself," giving him a soft smile.

He took a deep breath, seeing his eyes darkened for a moment. "That's just it, Hermione. You have reasons to work on your issues…" He glanced down at his hands. "I don't really have a reason to work on mine."

"Yes, you do." Hermione took one of his hands into her own. "You've found out that you were lied to, most of your life. Thinking you belonged somewhere when you really didn't, to begin with. So you're angry. But you don't know how you should act…" She learned to where she could see his eyes. "Am I wrong?"

"No," he gave her his calming smirk. The kind that she enjoyed seeing his lips. "You know me so well," he gave her a peck on the lips. "What would I do without you, my love?"

"Probably taking over the world," she stated as she had gotten up. Making her way into the shower. "Aren't you going to join me?!"

"Coming," he called. Just before he had left the bed. He had thought of what Hermione had said before leaving the bathroom. ' _She's right, as angry as I was. I would probably rule the world...at least try to…'_ A part of him was expertly glad that hadn't happened. While another small part, wanted to see if it could happen.

' _I won't do that to Hermione. Now that I have her, I won't do it… You would be forever angry with me if I had tried.'_ He then went into the bathroom to join his wife in the shower. Enjoying the life that was given to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Royal Flush

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 3

When everyone had came back to the aircraft carrier in the sky. A few security forces went and escorted Sif to the holding cell that they had. Something that was made...for a different reason. Fury was pacing back and forth in the gathering area of where everyone was at.

Hermione spoke up from where she stood. "Allow Thor to talk to her...she might be able to talk to him. Since he is her prince and fellow warrior from where they live…"

Nick Fury turned his harsh eye towards the woman in question. She saw his anger at being told what to do, which she believed that it didn't happen often enough for the man. "And if that don't work, little miss...know-it-all?"

"Then I'll talk to her," she growled back. She really hated that nickname, causing her to glare towards Severus Snape. Which the man didn't even flinch. "I hate you for that…"

"Anytime...princess," he purred at her. Knowing that he could get under her skin.

Nick took that moment to wave Thor to follow him down the hollo halls of the flight carrier. Knowing it will take a while for them to get to the holding cell, Hermione turned to Tony Stark. Causing the man to look worried from the glance that she was giving him.

"Tony," she smiled at him, sounding way to sweet for most pleased to imagine her to sound.

"Yes," he gulped. He wiggled in his seat as Hermione made her way to him.

"Do you happen to remember Christmas of 1978, by any chance?"

"Christmas 1978 you say," he gave her a thoughtful look. Then he shook his head, "Nope. Nothing comes to mind, why?"

Her smile only had gotten bigger before bringing out a picture from thin air and placed it before him. The man raised his eyebrows before glancing into the photo. As his focused in the photo, his head whipped up to look at her. "Jean Grave's daughter?"

"Not just her daughter," she spoke sweetly.

"Shakespeare's...The Winter's Tale...Hermione," he spoke with wonder in his voice. "I had told Jean that it was my favorite play because of the name…" Tony gaped at her before looking into the photo again. Before looking towards Hermione. "Your birthday isn't September…?"

"September 19th of 1979," her lips pulled back into a smile. "Hi Daddy," her voice becoming more sweet than ever before.

Everyone within the room glanced at the two with shock on their faces. Other than Loki that was, because he had heard her talking with Nick Fury earlier.

"You got your mother's looks at least," stated Tony kindly. "But…," his voice gave a hinted question.

"I have your brains," answered Hermione with a kind smile. She then gave him a glare. "I wasn't pleased when mother finally told me who my father was. A man, who supported weapons of mass destruction…"

"Hey," he cried out. "It wasn't until I had gotten kidnapped that I had changed! I became Iron Man thank you very much!"

"I'm liking this," whispered Steve, who was sitting back in his seat.

"Only after the destruction with your own plant that is…" Tony looked dejected from being ridiculed by a little girl. "No, it was...slightly before…"

Hermione huffed, "Was that before or after you found out about your partner's dealings?" Her mother had collected anything that had dealt with Tony Stark, even while she was at Hogwarts. Just incase Hermione had asked questions that Jean hadn't known what to answer.

Steve Rogers sat back in his seat. He looked interested, by the look on his face. Like this was news to him. Then again, he was out of ice for the last couple of years and not know much.

"To be honest, he was my father's partner before I became of age to take over the business." He grumbled, like a small child being whipped for doing something wrong by his parents. "I was supposed to take over...but wanted to party more. So...he went unchecked for many years before I was taken to the desert."

Bruce Banner sighed, "Do we really need all this drama? Some of us would like to work and go home, today."

Tony sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry...I didn't know about you, kid." He opened his eyes for a moment. He then glanced towards Loki with a harsh glare. "You treat her right...or I will find away to entrap a God of Mischief."

Hermione saw the look in his eyes before walking towards him, hissing. "Don't think about answering that, especially your snide remark that you were going to say."

"What was I going to say, wife?" His green eyes flashed in amusement.

"That there is nothing in this world that would ever hold a god like you," she gave him a knowing look.

"Well," Loki leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I wouldn't mind testing his theory, at least." He let off a chuckle. "It would be amusing to find out the outcome of such...thing."

It was at that time that the screens on the table flared on. Showing Sif, just as Thor and Nick Fury had walked into the holding cell. He explained to the woman of what could happen if she were to become violent with the glass.

Thor looked unhappy, to see his fellow warrior in jail. "Why Sif, why did you take Loki's staff and used it again Midgardians?"

"I've told you that I was told to do it…"

"No," answered Thor with a shake of his head. "All the answer I had gotten was because of your blind since of love…" His blue eyes glared at the woman before him. "Tell ME that the one BEHIND all of THIS is someone that you CAN'T IGNORE! So tell me, who is HE?!"

"Thanos," she spoke in a whisper. Seeing her shiver in her cell, just as she spoke his name. "He is one to never ignore, Thor. He will bring everything to weist, once he has gathered enough power to do so."

"What else can you say about him," Thor asked as calmly as he could.

"He wanted your brother to join him, but since he found his wife." She spat out 'wife' like it was a bad word. "He came after me, knowing that it wanted revenge."

"Revenge for what, Sif? You really didn't say much on that."

"You found a mortal woman to love," the woman warrior hissed at him. "Even your own unloved brother had found someone. I was met to be QUEEN! I would have ruled our people into VICTORY!"

"No, Sif," Thor shook his head. "I learned my lesson about wanting war… There is more to life than being a warrior. There is also LOVE, HONOR and HUMANITY! Those are the things that I've learned...here on Midgard!"

"What will those things do against Thanos, when all he wants to see is everyone on their knees before him."

Bruce glanced around, "Thanos?"

Loki took a deep breath. "I've heard of him," his mood became dark. "He...gets into people's heads." He glanced around the room with sorrow in his eyes. "Before I met Hermione, I had heard his voice. From far distances of galaxies." He shook his head, as he fought a shiver. "He will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"What does he want," asked Hermione.

"Power," his green eyes met her warm brown ones. "Ultimate power, which he can't find on his own. He'll stop at nothing...not until he gets…" He gave a deep thought before a couple words left his lips. "Infinity Stones…"

Thor and Nick Fury had heard Loki from the holding cell, causing Thor to growl at Sif. "What can you tell me about Infinity Stones?"

The woman glanced up with a shock in her eyes. "How did you hear about them?"

"It doesn't matter," glared Nick towards the woman. "Just answer the question!"

Loki spoke up for a moment, "Father had once said that, 'There are relics that predate the universe itself. An ancient force of infinite destruction.'"

Sif gave a heated look. "Before the Universe began, six singularities existed. Some time after the Universe exploded into existence, these were formed into the six Infinity Stones by the Cosmic Entities. Each stone represented a different aspect of the universe, which include Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time."

Hermione shivered from where she shoot. "This isn't good." She started pacing the room. "If this Thanos gets all of these stones...he'll be unstoppable. He will be force like no other...we either have these stones or destroy them."

"They can't be destroyed," stated Sif from her cage. "If one was to destroy them...then open for a supernova to end her life when it happens. Because a power like no other will occur when it happens… And not because of Thanos' own power will kill you as well."

Harry shook his head. "We have to make sure that none of the stone are found together. We will have better odds with they're not together." He glanced towards Loki. "Does Kind Ordin have many allies to rely on?"

Thor answered from where he stood. "No, not really." He glared towards the nearest wall, like he was thinking about something. "He doesn't trust that many people…"

"For good reason," stated Loki with a smirk on his face. "Our forefathers were not known to be...kind. Always going to war...taking what's believed to be theirs. Nope, hardly any time to make allies."

"Loki," growled Thor. "Not NOW!"

"Hey, you told me to be truthful and stop with the lies!"

"I regret it now," the blonde muscle man stated in a whisper.

As Nick Fury and Thor were about to leave the room. Sif gasped out, "Thor. Don't leave."

"Sorry Sif, until I get my true warrior back. This is all you get to see." Thor turned around to see his old friend. "Goodbye, Sif." He then turned from the doorway and left.

"THOR!" The woman cried out before the screens were shut off from the holding cell.

Bruce shook his head. "Can someone take me to the lab? Might as well get some work done."

Tony jumped up from his seat. "I'll...come too." He glanced around for a moment, before following Bruce and Hawkeye down the hallway. Severus and Harry had gotten up to follow them, seeing that Severus wanted to see what was new in the modern world.

Hermione, Loki, and Steve were sitting around the table looking at each other. "Any other ideas," asked Steve Rogers with a sigh.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "I'm use to Dark Lords," as she glanced towards the windows. Seeing clouds flying by. "Dark relics, I'm also use to. But something like...the infinity stones. Those are nothing but stories of legends…." She shook her head even more. "Nothing more…"

Loki glared towards Hermione, which held to no heat in his eyes. "Do you realize that legends have a bit of truth in them? It was something that I've always studied. Even while I was a child."

"Sorry but legends were nothing more than Fairytales…" She closed her eyes. Trying to fight back the urge to let her anger go. "It's like the Chamber of Secrets all over again."

"At least you're not up against a killer snake," replied Loki with cheeky grin.

"Oh please," groaned Hermione as she had gotten to her feet. "Sometimes, I wonder how I'm alive." Before she left the room to find the lab that she heard about from Bruce before.

Loki and Steve glanced at each other before making their own way to lab. Where everyone had met up, starting to argue with one another. Nearly causing a power trip with one another. Hermione heard the undertones of humming and waved her wand towards the place that was coming from. Causing everyone to calm down...after the sound of humming had stopped.

"What happened," asked Nick Fury.

"I think," stated Hermione as she was making her way towards the staff. "That it has some kind of power behind it." She then glanced towards Severus. "Mind...magic…"

The dark wizard nodded. "Yes...mind magic."

Loki groaned, "Wasn't it one of those stones, mind?"

Nick turned to Severus with a raised eyebrow. "Is there away to silence it from allowing it to get into our minds?"

Severus shook his head, "Not really. But whatever Hermione had done, it's doing its job. At least for now…" He glanced towards the monitors that was hooked up to it. "It seems to have brain waves of its own…"

Hermione asked, "Why was it hooked up, anyway?"

Bruce answered, "We're trying to find away...since we found what kind of elements it was going to be used against. To see where they were heading...we're waiting on the computer for the answer."

A moment later the computer beeped. Tony and Bruce ran towards the screen, "Stark Tower!"

BOOM, an explosion rang out throughout the ship. Causing many to be tossed and thrown to many parts of the ship.

"Stark," Nick gasped out. "Anallious!"

Steve helped Tony onto his feet. "Suit up, Tony!" Before the two rushed out of the lab. "Right behind you," stated Tony as he ran off to another part of the ship.

Thor, Loki, and Bruce were under the lab. Hearing two gods yelling for Bruce to calm down, before a massive roar was heard.

Nick called out, "Severus, Harry! Go under and help them with the Hulk!" The two wizards glanced at each other before hopping into the hole and were gone. The one eyed leader glanced towards Hermione and Hawkeye. "You two, go and sweep the ship. I think we have company!"

The two rushed out of the lab. Running through hallway after hallway. Grabbing weapons and other things to head off the enemy that took over. When they had reached the holding cell of the ship, they found someone that Hermione wasn't expecting.

"Ron," she gasped. Seeing the ginger-haired male before her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get Sif out, what does it look like?!" Ron waved his wand, allowing the woman warrior to exit out of glass cell. "I don't know why else I would be here!"

"Ron, what have you done?"

Sif turned to the wizard next to her. "Thanks for picking me up, as you would say." She smirked at the man next to her.

Hawkeye pulled his arrow back on his bow aiming at the two. "I'm not in the mood for this long talk." Before allowing the arrow to fly, causing a massive explosion. The two were gone in a swirl of a wand, after Ron had grabbed a hold of Sif.

"Ron," she asked the thin air around them. Before shaking her head and rushed out of the room. Hoping to help where it was needed. ' _Why didn't I stop him? Even though he was my friend, why hadn't I stopped him?'_

It had taken them, as a whole about thirty minutes to sweep the ship. Stopping whoever was trying to attack them. While doing so, they found that S.H.I.E.L.D. had withheld some information. Like massive energy weapons that could have been used against them. Including the community of wizards all over the world. Powered by the same energy source that was stolen from them.

Steve glared at Nick. "You're no better than Hydra during the war!" He was angry. "They wanted to rule the world of power that they had no right in knowing!"

"We had to make them," he then pointed towards Thor and Loki. "It's because of them that I had do make these."

"What does that suppose to mean? We didn't fight you," stated the two gods.

"No," Nick answered. "But it told us that we're not alone! Meaning we have to be ready for anything." He sounded like a defeated man, when he stated that.

"You know, this means you're ready for a higher war!" Grumbled Thor, as he glared towards the director.

While many within the room were yelling at each other. Hermione found herself next to Harry with sorrow in her eyes. She knew that she had to tell Harry. "They have Ron." She glanced down towards the floor.

"What do you mean, they have Ron, Hermione," he growled out.

She glanced up, looking into his emerald eyes. "Just that...they have Ron…" She waved her hand towards the screens. Where images of Ron were on, showing him running of with Sif at different parts of the ship.

Harry took a deep breath before looking towards Hermione. For the first time in all of her life, she couldn't read him. There was simply no emotion for her to read from his face. ' _Has he been studying from Professor Snape enough to even...look like him?'_ She couldn't help but shiver from the look that he was giving her.

Loki came up to them after seeing Hermione looking odd and uncomfortable near her friend. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her next to him. It was when he felt her shiver. "What's going on," he asked with a deep sound of concern.

"Our friend," stated Harry with a hiss. "Is on the other team." He glanced up, two emerald eyes warring with one another. "How the HELL did she allow this to happen?"

"If I'm not mistaken, Harry." Loki purred out camly. "That you decided to stay on Asgard, while Hermione and I were on our Honeymoon…" Just like that, Harry calmed down.

Hermione took a deep breath. She knew from the sound of Loki's voice that he had used his 'Prince Tone'. Which means that he used his calm authority to get people to listen to him. He even used it against his own brother from the few times that she had heard his voice.

Severus sighed, "If I'm not mistaken." Causing Harry, Hermione and Loki to look at him. "Mr. Weasley has been...easy persuasive. Especially during your time with the Triwizard Tournament. When he had believed that you had put your own name in…"

"He also ran off during our manhunt, Harry." Hermione gave him a calm smile. "He is quiet rash…"

Loki nodded, "If I'm not mistaken Harry. Weren't you the one, who wanted to get away from all of that… All the backstabbing the Wizarding World."

"Yes," groaned Harry. He took a deep breath. "I guess, I had forgotten all the reasons why I wanted to leave." He shook his head. "I guess he wanted to be on the winning teams," he stated under his breath.

Bruce glanced at the room at large. After what looked like his brain was intaked once again. "Are we heading for Stark Tower and end this rat race?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah! I'm going to need the team to stop… Whatever this is going on."

Steve sighed, "Alright! Let's suit up and load up."

It was then that everyone had gotten together before Hawkeye led them to a quinjet. Where the group flew off towards New York, with Tony flying in his Iron Man machine. Everyone sat around the jet, getting their weapons together. Getting ready for whatever they will face.

Nick Fury called on the calms. "Tony, I need you to be my eyes."

"Got it!"

"Someone clean this mess up," the man in charge called out. "And someone...better get me my coffee!"


End file.
